Danger
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Hermione likes the thrill of it. She likes the adreniline rush from seeing him. But is it more than just the thrill that's keeping her? Rated M to be safe. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.**

I knew it was dangerous; sneaking out like this, but that's what I liked about it. The danger and the adrenaline rush from knowing I was doing something forbidden. If Dumbledore or Harry ever found out, I would most likely be hung. Ron would be heartbroken for a while until he and Lavender would get back together. Everyone knew they would, it was just a matter of time.

I looked over her shoulder as I heard a twig snap. As a hand clamped over my mouth I realized who it was and relaxed into him. His calloused hand was familiar; he was who I'd been waiting for.

"Quiet my pet or we might be found. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" he whispered into my ear and he lead me into one of the caves on the side of the mountain, taking his hand from my mouth in the process.

"No, we wouldn't want that," I said breathlessly with a smile. He would always take my breath away no matter how many times I had heard his voice that sounded so much like velvet over steel.

I turned to face him, but all she could see was shadows. It was far too dark for my liking, I could hardly see anything.

"Let's go somewhere where there's more light," he said as he grabbed my hand. It was like he was reading my thoughts.

"Can't we just apparate there?" I asked after we walked for a short while.

He chuckled and said, "Because my pet, there are anti-apparation wards where we're going."

"Well how much longer until we get there?"

"Just a few more minutes." We walked in a comfortable silence for a while until we came upon a worn path. Soon, we were standing in front of a pair of old, iron gates that looked like they were about to fall of the hinges.

"An abandoned house?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes, it's abandoned, but it's my old family home. Bella wanted a _newer_ and more _modern_ home. She never did appreciate the history of family heirlooms. Enough talking about her though, this is about you. I wanted to ask you to stay here during the final battle. It would put my mind at ease to know where you are and to know you're out of harms way. You don't have to give me a definite answer, but at least think about it."

I agreed that I would think about it and let him lead me into the old house. He lit up the house with a flick of his wand and I was finally able to see him clearly. I inwardly sighed at the sight of the dark circles under his eyes. He worked far too hard.

"It's beautiful," I said with wide eyes. Although the outside looked unkept and abandoned, the house now radiated a sense of being home. From the dark wooden floors to the silver fireplace that was roaring to life, the place was wonderful. My favorite part was the wall of books though, it was marvelous.

He smiled as I walked towards the man I've grown to love and kissed him. "Do you want to stay here tonight? I have to be back in a couple of hours, but we can always make the best of the time we have."

"I would love that. And I have to be back in a couple of hours also," I said with a slight smile.

As we walked up the stairs, I observed the paintings on the walls. They were smiling at me as if they knew something I didn't.

* * *

"Hermione, may I ask you something?" he said as I lay on his chest.

"Go ahead," I said. I was lost as he was stroking my hair.

"Would you ever think about marrying someone besides Weasley?"

"Of course," I said. He didn't ask anymore questions, but I could tell his mind was working in different ways. I was curious as to what he was thinking, but now was not the time to ask him.

* * *

"Where were you this morning Herms?" Ron asked.

"She was with me," Ginny said right after Ron had asked. I looked at Ginny, silently thanking her. She flashed me a knowing smile before getting back to eating her sandwich.

We all sat in silence, eating our lunch until the twins let out a loud burp and high-fived each other.

After our meal, Ginny and I went upstairs. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Why did you cover for me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but why?" I asked.

"Because we all have secrets 'Mione," Ginny replied with a wink. Noticing that I was about to press the matter further, she told me "Meet me by the shed in a few, I'll explain everything." I nodded and smiled towards her as she got up to leave. She just smiled her all-knowing smile and left.

As I was making my way downstairs, I was almost run over by Ron and Harry; apparently they were desperate to get to the shower. When I finally reached the kitchen, Molly asked where I was going. "Just out for a short walk, I'll be back soon," I replied.

"If you see Ginny, would you mind telling her to stay away from the Garden? According to Harry and Ronald the gnomes have gotten a hold of some sort of foul smelling spray," Molly said. "Oh, and be back before dinner, dear."

I smiled at her as I walked out of the house. She was a bit odd to say the least, but she was a good mother figure. I found Ginny beside the shed, just like she said.

"So, we both agree that whatever is said here, stays here, right?"

"Of course, Gin."

After half an hour of girl talk, we both knew each others' secrets. Ginny had been having an affair with Rabastan, and she let it slip that Rabastan certainly lived up to his reputation of the sneaky little brother to Rodolphus.

"Do you want to see something absolutely breathtaking?" Ginny asked as I got ready to leave.

"Of course," I said enthusiastically. It felt like I had seen everything there was to see around the Weasley household, but it seemed like Ginny knew more about the grounds than she let on.

After walking for a bit, they came upon a small waterfall that was partially secluded by trees.

I gasped in surprise, it was breathtaking. Ginny didn't over exaggerate, it was glorious. "I wish I could swim, it looks wonderful," I said as I looked into the water. It was a clear blue color; you could see the rocks at the bottom and a few colorful fish swimming.

"I brought the things we would need incase you would want to," Ginny said with a smile. She knew laughed at my surprised expression. "What can I say? You've rubbed off on me. I plan ahead now."

I laughed as she handed me one of her bikinis, she knew I would never wear something as revealing as this. I went behind a tree to change though, and when I came out Ginny waggled her eyebrows at me.

Ginny got into the water carefully, making sure to get used to the cold before she went right in. I couldn't do that though, so Ginny looked at me with an odd expression when I started backing up. As soon as she realized what I was doing, she hurriedly tried to back up with a laugh. I ran towards the water and jumped in, laughing when I came up. I laughed even harder when I realized Ginny didn't move fast enough, resulting in her looking like a drowned rat.

"Did my splash get on you?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"It completely _soaked_ me!" Ginny said, trying to dry off

"You're in the water Gin, you're not going to get dry anytime soon," I laughed.

"Hush!" She laughed back at me. Her laughter stopped when she heard something. "Who's there?" She called.

No answer.

I reached towards the nearest rock where I had put my wand, when two men came out from the trees. Their hands were held up in surrender and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry if we startled you ladies, but you two should really be more careful," Rodolphus said. It sounded as if he was talking to both of us, but his focus was on me.

"Rabastan, I was wondering if you would want to come with me to explore the rest of the waterfall," Ginny said as she got out of the water.

Rabastan just smiled and nodded as Ginny wrapped herself in a towel. He put his arm around her waist and Ginny took a look back at me and winked. I winked back at her and watched them walk into the woods. I was startled as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and I spun around.

"Rodolphus, don't do that to me, you'll give me a heart attack," I laughed.

He just chuckled and circled me. "We need to be more careful," he said as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

As I closed my eyes, I forgot to breathe for a moment, but I was suddenly brought back to my senses when I opened my eyes.

Rodolphus noticed how I tensed up and looked at me in alarm, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but I just had to do it. I love the Hermione/Rodolphus pairing, and there aren't very many stories of them out there, so I'd thought I would add one.  
-Connie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I claiming any rights to it. They all go to JK Rowling.  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, story alerts, and favorites!**

"Oh my god," I whispered as I looked over Rodolphus' shoulder.

Rodolphus turned around so he was covering me. He was protecting me. "What are you doing here" He spat out.

Ginny and Rabastan came running around the corner at that time. "Hermione, Rodolphus, we have to—," she cut off. Realization came crashing down on both of us. Things would not be the same after this.

"Now I think we can all work this out," Rabastan said, moving from behind Ginny to in front of her.

Rabastan motioned for Ginny to help me out of the water, and while she did, Rodolphus got out also.

"Like Rabastan said, we can all work this out. No harm, no foul," Rodolphus said as he held up his hands to show he had no wand.

"What's going on here?" Harry said as he walked around the corner.

"Oh no," Ginny squeaked.

"Gin, what's going on here?" Harry asked, his anger growing.

"Well um, I, uh," Ginny stuttered while looking down.

"Keep your head up, babe," Rabastan whispered to Ginny. She lifted up her head and looked Harry right in the eye.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked as he turned towards the red-headed boy.

"I was looking for Hermione and Ginny when I found these two," he pointed to Hermione and Rodolphus with a look of disgust, "tangled up in each other."

"Hermione, what are you doing with him?" Harry asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Hopefully she's trying to figure out Voldemort's plans with seduction. Either way, we're over," Ron yelled. He still had his wand pointed at Rodolphus.

Ron and Harry turned as they heard a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley shouting further out. Before they turned around, they heard a familiar pop and I could hear them swearing at our absence.

* * *

"That was close," Rabastan said as we walked into the house.

"Too close for my liking. Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"The Lestrange Family Home," I answered as I looked around. Although I had already been here once, it seemed as if there everything had been enhanced. It was more beautiful than I had remembered.

"Hermione has been here once before. She can help you around while Rabastan and I are gone," Rodolphus said as he walked over to me.

"You're leaving already?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, if we don't leave now, we'll be late. I will see you soon," Rabastan said as he leaned down to give Ginny a kiss.

Rodolphus pulled me to the side as Ginny and Rabastan spoke sweet nothings to each other.

"I want you two to share a room. Incase anything happens, I want you to tell Lola, the house elf, and she will alert us. Please, Hermione, do not be stubborn this time. More than one life is on the line right now. We are skating on thin ice, and if that ice even starts to crack, someone will end up either badly injured or dead," Rodolphus said as he touched his forehead to mine and kissed me gently. "Be safe."

"I will. And I want you to be safe also," I said as I looked up to him. He just nodded and turned to Rabastan.

"Are you ready brother?"

"Yes, I am," Rabastan said as he took a last look at Ginny before they walked out of the door.

"Hermione, where's the kitchen? We missed dinner, remember?"

"I'll show you the way. We need to talk about something important while eating though," I said Ginny walked alongside me.

"Ginny, I need to know what side you are on for the war," I said after we sat down at the table with our food.

Ginny sat down beside me and replied, "Honestly 'Mione, I don't know. It's all confusing to me. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore."

"There's no light side and no dark side anymore. The light side is using far worse tactics to get information out of people they only _suspect_are Death Eaters. None of them had had the mark either. Dumbledore sent me down to heal a squib's wounds from torture a couple of days ago. Why would a squib know anything about Death Eaters?" I said.

"You know, I overheard mum and dad talking with Kingsley yesterday and they said that Dumbledore has been going on these 'rampages' where he will invade wizards' homes and take them in for '_interrogation'_. Mum said that what they do is start asking them what _his_plans are. Then if he claims he knows nothing, they take his family and they start torturing them," Ginny said. She started pushing her food around her plate; we both had suddenly lost our appetite.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Of course 'Mione," Ginny agreed.

* * *

**Changing up the POV a bit, if you have any problems following along, don't hesitate to let me know!**

Voldemort stormed through the doors, angrier than usual. All of his followers bowed down to the ground as he spoke, "Everyone leave except for my Inner Circle. Stay on the grounds because I will be calling a meeting soon."

The room was cleared within a matter of seconds; the only ones remaining were Lucius, Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Severus.

"There is a traitor in our ranks. It's not in the Inner Circle, but in the new followers. The Order has a vague idea of where we will be raiding tomorrow night and they will have their people surrounding the area. Therefore, there will be no raid tomorrow night. We will tell everyone _except_the new followers. When the raid starts, you all will be watching. Whoever doesn't _participate_is our traitor," Voldemort explained.

"It could be McKinney my Lord," the elder Malfoy said.

"Possibly, but he is far too dimwitted to play both sides," Voldemort replied.

"What about Finch? He is a cousin of Filch, maybe he might want him to live and in order for him to do that, he has to try to bring you down," Severus said.

"It could also be Chanson; he was very jumpy yesterday and he has been acting weirdly," Rabastan volunteered.

"Finch and Filch have hated each other since they were born and have tried several times to try to kill each other so I highly doubt it. I have noticed those changes in Chanson's personality; we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"It's Lorenzo Fontenot. He's been sneaking around and acting like he's doing something wrong. I was looking around his house after the meeting yesterday and I saw him talking with Dumbledore. I was going to tell you when I was sure that he was doing something that could bring you down," Rodolphus said.

"Very good Rodolphus; I will let you show Lorenzo what we do to traitors around here," Voldemort said with a smile.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"So everything is ready, right?" Ginny asked.

"The plans are practically fool-proof," I assured her.

Ginny yawned and said, "Can I take a shower here?"

"Of course, I'll show you where the bathroom is, but I want to stop by the Library first," I said.

Ginny nodded her head and followed me into the large library. Ginny looked around at the rows and rows of books with wide eyes.

"And there's two more," I said with a grin.

"Is it bigger or smaller than this one?" Ginny asked.

"One is bigger, but one is the same size," I said, my smile growing larger the more I spoke of it.

Ginny started looking around at the books while I went to the Dark Arts section.

"What do you need from over there?" Ginny asked while walking over towards me.

"I need a protecting spell; it's complicated, but I think we can both do it," I explained. I found the book and both of us walked out of the library. I showed Ginny where the bathroom was, and then went to the connected bedroom to write a letter. In order for my plan to go perfect—or at least near-perfect—I needed some help.

* * *

Did you two find Hermione and Ginny?" Molly asked as she saw Harry and Ron come in. She was just putting the Sheppard's Pie on the table for dinner.

"We have some bad news," Harry said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Do we need to call an Order meeting?" Molly said; alarmed at what the news could be.

Harry just nodded his head when Ron started sobbing. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry m-mum," Ron managed to whimper in between sobs.

Molly looked frightened as she shuffled to the living room. Harry heard her talking to Arthur and she came back into the kitchen after a minute with the rest of the Order including the Twins and Percy.

"H-h-Hermione," Ron whimpered; making it sound as believable as possible.

"Let me explain Ron," Harry said. "We were looking for Herms and Gin when we started hearing shouting, and we went to see what it was, and Hermione and Ginny was being dragged off by four Death Eaters. Before we could even get half way to them, they were already gone."

Molly gasped as Ron started sobbing harder. Harry let a tear fall as Lavender ran over to Ron to comfort him. Tonks went to comfort Harry as the Order went into the dining room. Luna stayed behind and looked at Ron and Harry for a while before Nevillecame back into the kitchen and tugged Luna along with him to the living room.

"I bet they were in on it," Dumbledore yelled as he stood at the head of the table. They called an emergency Order meeting and everyone was present.

"But Albus, how could they send information to he-who-must-not-be-named when they have been in the Burrow the whole summer and in Hogwarts when they were in school?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"That book that Hermione always wrote in; it could have a spell on it so if she writes something in there, then Voldemort will see it, just like what happened to Ginny with Tom Riddle's diary! Hermione was gone this morning and Ginny said she was with her," Harry said. "I can't believe I ever trusted them. I told Ginny my deepest secrets. Voldemort will use them against me if she tells him, and I'm sure she will."

"Harry's right, Ginny and Hermione have been acting different lately and it seems as if they've been under a trance or something," Ron said. Some were a bit stunned as their new found rage against Hermione and Ginny, but others were just fueled by it. Lavender cuddled up beside Ron on the couch and looked up at him. Ron looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her closer.

Tonks hugged Harry closer and said, "We need to find those two traitors. Show them that light will always overcome darkness."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but a couple of people were hesitant.

"Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Albus, Ginny is our daughter; our _only _daughter. We don't want to harm her," Arthur explained.

"Well, she is evil. She has already been contaminated by the dark side," Dumbledore said as if he were speaking to toddlers.

"_Contaminated?"_The twins whispered to each other.

"What about you Remus? Do you question the Order?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, why are we just going off assumptions? I think we need solid proof before any action is taken. If they have actually been kidnapped, and we finally free them only to bring them back here and torture them, then you know that we will be losing two very valuable members of the Order," Remus said.

"If we wait to get the solid proof you need, then it will be too late when we go after them," Harry said. "And if they were kidnapped, they must know _something_about where they were being kept and who took them."

"Harry's right. If we try to gather up all the solid proof to please you, then we might as well not even try to go after them," Ron agreed.

"Well, everyone's agreed already. We start the hunt tomorrow," Dumbledore said. Molly and Arthur looked at each other then looked at their children.

* * *

"Mum, I don't want to hurt Ginny. She's my baby sister," George said.

Molly and Arthur called a family meeting—excluding Ron because he is so keen on capturing and torturing Hermione and Ginny,

"George is right, and I don't want to hurt 'Mione because she's like a little sister to us," Fred said.

Bill and Charlie agreed when there was a knock on the door.

Molly got up from her perch on the side of Arthur's chair and went to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by a soaking wet Remus Lupin.

"Come in Remus, we don't want you catching a cold," Molly said as she hurried to get him in.

"Fred, go get Remus a towel to dry off with," Arthur said as he offered Remus his chair.

"No, no, I'm fine, just a bit wet," Remus said as he used a drying spell on his clothes. He gratefully took the towel from Fred to dry off his hair and face though.

"I wanted to talk to you all about the meeting earlier. I'm not necessarily with Dumbledore on capturing and torturing Hermione and Ginny for information. It's just not right. I mean, it's Hermione and Ginny. They're capable of some pretty big things separated and together they're capable of even bigger things, but I just don't think that it's _them_. It's not how they are," Remus said.

"I can't even believe I am suggesting this, but what if Hermione and Ginny were involved with someone from the Dark Side? I'm not saying that Hermione and Ginny are Death Eaters or anything, but what _if _they were somehow connected to someone on the Dark Side?" Bill said.

George cleared his throat as Fred began speaking. "Well, using our handy extendable ear invention, we've gathered quite a bit of information." Everyone in the room was curious as to what the twins knew, so no one said a word. "George, would you like to continue?"

"Of course, brother," George started. "We just happened to stumble across Hermione and Ginny having a conversation by the shed earlier today and we heard some juicy gossip. Our dear Hermione and Ginny were having affairs."

Fred gasped; mimicking everyone in the room's shocked expressions. "May I continue, brother?" George nodded. "After we stopped listening they went off to frolic in the waterfall with their boy toys."

The room was still in shock. A million questions came towards them at once.

"Where are they now?"

"Were they being forced?"

"Did they really get kidnapped?"

Molly waited until there was a silence in the room to speak. Her question was the shortest, but most important. "Who?"

"Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange," The twins said in union.

Molly nodded while the rest of the group said nothing. Arthur was the first one to clear his throat.

"I want to talk about something very serious, but I need you all to take an oath; an oath not to speak about anything that we are going to speak about or have already spoken about in this room. Does everyone agree?" Arthur said.

Everyone nodded and went through with the intricate oath.

"What if the Dark Side wasn't so bad? Before anyone objects just think. We're already using the same, if not worse, tactics to get information. What if Dumbledore has over-exaggerated things that he's told us? All of us here must have realized he's a bit off his rocker lately. About a month ago he swore to everyone he saw his dead mother…We all should have stopped listening to him then, but I guess we all wanted to believe that he's still our fearless leader."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Percy spoke up. "What about Hermione though? The Dark Lord might try to kill her because of her heritage."

"I have a feeling there's more to that than what it seems…something that someone's not telling us. I'm going to try to look into it, but for now let's all stay hopeful. If she has been able to keep up a relationship with one of the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eaters, she could stay alive.

Remus looked a bit ashamed before he spoke. "I have a confession…" Everyone was looking at him expectantly. "I was swore to secrecy by Dumbledore, but the oath wore off earlier this year…I was there when Hermione was adopted."

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, I've decided I'm going to finish one story at a time, and update with a couple of one shots and song fics in between updates. This will be the first story finished, and then I'm probably going to finish Another Heir after that. Remember to review; it makes me write faster and try to update more regularly.  
-Connie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for the hiatus, but I've been incredibly busy with everything and I haven't had any time to write. Anyways, here's a chapter to make up for my absence.**

Remus looked around the room before he continued.

"I must ask that you all listen and hold your thoughts until the ending. This might take a while." Everyone nodded eager to hear what he had to say.

"Hermione was born to Eileen Prince and Abraxas Malfoy. As most of you know, they were not married. They were having an affair, and by what I've been told, I've come to the conclusion she was forced to either give Hermione up for adoption or be killed. Having a child out of an affair was absolutely forbidden and it partially still is today. I'm not sure if anyone realizes this, but Hermione is Severus Snape's half-sister, and also Lucius Malfoy's half-sister. Neither of them knows about her. Hermione is a pureblood, through and through, and I think that's why Dumbledore decided to put her in a muggle home. Eileen Prince was married to Tobias Snape, and he was abusive, verbally, physically, and emotionally. Eileen's obituary said that she fell down the stairs while no one was there, but I'm pretty sure everyone can agree that's not true. There was a rumor going around that Tobias had beat Eileen after finding out she was carrying another man's child, and after she came home without a child, he beat her to death."

There was silence in the room before Molly spoke up. "Now, are you _sure_ about this? There's no doubt about Hermione's heritage?"

"It's hard to believe, I know, but I was there when Dumbledore had the meeting, I am sure of it." Everyone nodded and tried to process all the new information.

"Incredible," Arthur whispered to himself.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"It's Albus. You're all going in for interrogation."

* * *

After Ginny got out of her shower, we fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up before her, so I decided to take a shower. I needed to clear my mind.

As I walked into the bedroom we shared, Ginny asked me if she could French braid my hair since it was still wet.

"Sure Gin," I told her as I handed the comb over.

An hour later, we went down to the kitchen for breakfast. On our way there, we heard a loud crack outside of the house. I peeked out the window and saw almost two dozen Death Eaters walking towards our house. Panic started to set it.

I turned around when I heard Lola come rushing towards us. "Masters just contacted me and told me to take you to the elf's house out back. Follow Lola," the little house elf whispered. We slipped out the back door as soon as the Death Eaters came through the front door.

The House Elves' home was quite small and cramped, but it was big enough to fit us comfortably. "Lola, is this a tree house?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is misses, it has many floors. It is also a safe house for the masters and the masters' guests." Lola replied. "Lola will bring misses' breakfast and blankets, Lola will be right back." With that, she was gone. Within the next minute, Lola came back with all of the things she said she would bring.

"Thank you Lola," I said as lit the small lantern inside the tree house.

"If you need anything else, just call Lola," the house elf said before hurrying off.

"Look 'Mione, we have a perfect view inside the house from here," Ginny whispered as she snuggled under the blanket. We silently ate breakfast while watching the meeting going on inside the house. It didn't look like the Death Eaters were leaving any time soon until most of them filed out until only a few were left. Ginny had drifted off to sleep but Hermione watched as Lola went into the room her eyes went wide and she nodded, but did not say anything.

"Masters want Misses Hermione and Misses Ginny to come to the sitting room right away," Lola told me. I shook Ginny awake and told her that Rodolphus and Rabastan wanted us in the sitting room. Ginny, being half-asleep silently followed Lola and I out of the tree house and into the Lestrange Family Home.

As we entered the room, Ginny realized where we were going. She gripped my arm tightly and refused to let go. "Hermione, do you know about your heritage?" Voldemort asked me. I replied only with a nod.

"Wonderful, I've requested your help," he stated. I was intrigued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.**

**A/N: If you don't like this story, then do me and yourself a favor, and don't read it. If you don't like how I'm writing this, then don't read it. If you don't like the plot or where this story is going, DON'T READ IT. I am getting seriously tired of people telling me that they don't like this story or how they think something I'm doing with it is stupid. This is my story, not yours and I can do as I please. Anyways, thank you to everyone else who has been favoriting this story, adding it to their alerts, and reviewing. It really means a lot!**

"Listen Albus, I've told you time and time again, I _do not_ know _anything_," Arthur pleaded. He was magically bound to a very stiff wooden chair and every move he made gave him splinters.

"You're lying! You know everything about what the Dark Lord is planning to do!" Dumbledore yelled before he pointed his want at the eldest redhead and yelled 'Cruico'. Arthur twisted and turned in the chair while screaming. The feeling of everything inside of him burning whilst every limb is being torn apart was intolerable. After a couple of minutes, Albus stopped. He turned to Harry and jerked his head towards Fred and George; backs to each other and magically bound like their father.

Harry understood what Dumbledore wanted as he took what looked like a vial of water out of his robes. The twins knew better. Harry forced open their mouths one by one and poured Veritaserum down their throats. Luckily though, the twins had been testing out a new product earlier that week. It was a personal product; not one that would be sold to just anyone. It's a simple liquid that makes you resistant to all truth serums.

"Where are Hermione and Ginny?" Dumbledore asked the twins.

"We don't know," the both replied.

"What are the Dark Lord's plans?"

"We don't know."

And the questions went on and on. When Dumbledore grew tired of their answers of "We don't know", he yelled in rage and walked out of the room. Harry stayed behind to watch them all. He knew they knew _something_, but he had no evidence to prove it. He really didn't need any to convince Dumbledore though. Dumbledore would believe Harry if he said the sky was pink.

* * *

"I need to tell you about my heritage. You probably already know part of it, but very few know the _true_ story of it," Voldemort said to Hermione after he requested everyone else leave. "The only people that know about it are Dumbledore, I, Severus, and in a moment, you and Miss Weasley."

"My mum was in love with Tom Riddle Sr., but he was not who you would think. He was actually a wizard. He had given up on magic and was living in the muggle world to escape it. When he found out my mother was a witch, he panicked. He wanted to get away from magic, and yet, it had found him. It was as if _it _didn't want to let him leave. Anyways, he was a pureblood to the core. Dumbledore had twisted it around to make it look like I was a hypocrite and insane. The truth is I do not want _all _muggles to be killed; only the ones who are too ignorant for their own good; the ones who believe that magic is not real and think that everything magical is retched and horrible. Mudbloods on the other hand, I do want to be gone. Ever think of _how _they got their magic? They take it from Squibs," Voldemort explained to Hermione. She finally understood him, and on some level, agreed with him.

"But what do you need my help for?" Hermione asked. He had said he needed her help, he just hasn't told her what yet.

"I need to find a spell. It's a very old spell, used for protecting large groups. I do not want any of my Death Eaters dead, I simply cannot afford it. It's in one of the books in the library; I just cannot find which one and I do not have the time or patience to look through each and every book for it. I need you to find the book, and once you have, I need you to help teach the spell to the Inner Circle. Once they have learned it, I want to train for the Final Battle."

Hermione nodded and set off towards the library with Ginny. They searched for an hour or two, but then Lola came in and told them it was time for lunch. Hermione and Ginny followed Lola to the dining room where Rodolphus and Rabastan were waiting for them. They had an assortment of sandwiches and drinks for lunch and talked about things that didn't matter to them. After lunch was over, Hermione and Rodolphus wandered off and Rabastan and Ginny were left to their business.

"So Hermione, are you okay with helping out Tom?"

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face for a minute until she realized that the Inner Circle called Voldemort, Tom. "Of course," Hermione replied. It was an honest answer too; she didn't mind helping him at all. It was actually kind of fun and relaxing looking through tons of old books for a spell.

"I just wanted to make sure, because if you weren't okay with it, then you wouldn't have to do it."

"I'm fine with it; I promise," Hermione said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

He smiled at her and walked her back to the library where Ginny and Rabastan were making out on the loveseat. Rodolphus cleared his throat and Rabastan looked up and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Ginny giggled and blushed and Rabastan leaned down to give her a peck on the lips once more before he walked towards the doors. Rodolphus gave Hermione a kiss on the lips that was more that just a peck, but not too intimate. She gave him a small smile as he left and then walked over to sit on the loveseat with Ginny.

After gossiping for a couple of minutes, Ginny looked up from a very old and large book with a broken padlock and said, "'Mione, I think I found something."

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for making you guys wait so long for another update to this story. I've been working on it for a while and hopefully I'll be able to get it finished soon since I know everyone's wanted updates for Another Heir. Remember to review and tell me what you think! I'm also sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I'll be busy for the next week and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Tell me what you think should/could/is going to happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry you guys! I know, I had said I would update sooner and I tried but as most of you probably know, life gets in the way sometimes. Anyways, I haven't exactly figured out where I want to go with this story yet, I mean, I know where I want it to end up, but not sure how to get there. I'll work it out though, so enough with my endless babble and onto the story!**

"So Fred, do ya think we're getting out of here anytime soon?" George said with a small grin.

"I would hope so because I have to _go_," Fred replied.

Although in immense pain, Arthur still managed to laugh at his boys. Molly looked at the three of them from the cell across, her eyes scolding them for making light out of such a horrible situation. They had the tight-knit family separated into two different cells—Molly, Bill, and Charlie in one cell, across from them was Arthur, Fred, and George, and Remus was in the cell next to them.

Arthur said they were lucky that Dumbledore had only tortured him, but Molly felt differently. She would've taken any amount of pain Dumbledore had to serve in order to spare her husband less.

Bill and Charlie had been thinking of a way out the whole time, focused on trying not to hear their father's screams. They had a plan, but it was a risky one. There was an animagus in the cell next to Remus. She didn't talk much, but she was very talented. She could turn into a mouse, which suited her personality perfectly.

Bill told the plan to Molly, who told it to Fred, who then told it to Remus, who was in charge of getting the girl to agree. After an hour or two of coaxing her into talking, she agreed.

"Anything to get out of here," she said. "Dumbledore imprisoned me after finding out I was an animagus. He thought I worked for the Dark Lord!"

"We've all come to realize Dumbledore is a bit off his rocker," George joked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Cassandra, but you can call me Cass."

After the guards took them on their short bathroom break and brought them a slice of bread and cup of water each, then plan set into action. Cass morphed into her tiny mouse form and scurried to the guard that was supposed to be watching them. Although he was a very large and stocky man, there was one thing he was afraid of, mice. When he saw Cass, he ran out of the dungeon and forgot the keys that were lying on the desk. After Cass morphed back into her human self, she grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell doors.

Cass morphed back into her mouse form to go check and see if anyone was outside the dungeon. Luckily, there was no one in sight. She went back to the others and as she remained in her mouse form, they followed her until they were at the entrance. Before they walked out of the doors, she morphed back into her human form, and they all thought they were out successfully until they heard someone yell in the background, "They're going through the front door!"

Within seconds, they were surrounded by people who they thought were their friends before, but now pointing their wands at them, ready to kill. Fred and George were supporting their father, and they made small, slow movements. Soon enough, they were ready to run out of the house with their father and have the rest follow suit. Dumbledore turned around so his back was facing the pack to make one of his 'inspirational speeches' and as soon as he did, they ran. They ran until they were well passed the apparition point, and that's when Remus made sure everyone had a hold on him, and then apparated to the first place he thought of, Snape's home.

He wasn't sure why he thought it was such a grand idea to come here, but he went with it anyways. He knocked on the door with the rest of the crew behind him, and within seconds a small house elf opened the door.

"What can Totti do for you?" The house elf asked.

"We need you to alert Severus that we're here. We need his help."

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing. I need to figure out where I'm going with this story since It's been so long since I've updated…If anyone has ideas on where they would like this story to go or what twists and turns should await, send me a PM to let me know I need all the ideas I can get!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm going to be rewriting the first few chapters because in all honesty, I can't stand how I used to write, and I don't think I can continue the story with my writing like that. Thank you all for sticking with me thus far and I hope to have the next few chapters out soon! If you have any suggestions/questions, feel free to PM me :)


End file.
